She Who Fights With Wisdom
by Suki-Alanna
Summary: He smirks. "Think you can beat me?"  "Always," she replies.


**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**AN: A birthday one for Annabeth, because I decided that this will be her birthday in my little fantasy world.**

**This fic is really huge. Know why? It's my fiftieth. Feel free to applaud.**

He smirks. "Think you can beat me?"

"Always," she replies.

They run forward. Him with his sword and her with a new dagger. She wasn't going to continue using the one given to her by Luke. She shuddered to imagine that one.

Riptide and Basilard clashed. Annabeth didn't know how it happened with the short dagger, but that wasn't important.

She reached a foot out and tripped him, causing her boyfriend to fall over backwards. She easily touched her dagger to his neck with her other hand lingering over his Achilles heel, so as not to make his weakness easy to find.

"I yield," he sighed.

She got off him and put down a hand to help him get up. He accepted with another sigh.

"I can't believe you can still beat me, Annabeth," he said.

"Especially since you're invulnerable," Annabeth laughed.

"Yeah," Percy sighed.

"That is _so_ like you, Wise Girl. Beat an invulnerable guy when he has a sword and you have a dagger that you hate."

"I don't _hate_ it," Annabeth insisted, "It just doesn't…fit right."

"Yeah," Percy agreed, taking it from her hand, "I can't quite get a good feel of it either."

"But this was the only one left in storage, so I guess I have to use it," Annabeth sighed.

"Yeah," Percy agreed, "But your birthday is soon, right? So you can hope for a new one then."

"Who'll get me a new dagger?" Annabeth asked. "I have one."

"One that you hate," Percy pointed out.

"Only you know that, and I know you don't have enough money to get a new one from the Hephaestus kids."

"Yeah," Percy agreed, "I'm kinda' broke."

"Kind of?" Annabeth questioned. "You have one drachma left, and that's to call you mother!"

"Shut up," Percy blushed, "At least I talk to my parents."

Annabeth was suddenly quiet and Percy realized what he had said.

"Oh, gods Annabeth, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay," Annabeth laughed it off, "it doesn't matter."

Percy still looked worried, but he let it go.

"I won't ever have to deal with them again after Saturday unless I want to, anyway."

"What? Why wouldn't you deal with them?"

"Never mind, Perce. Just forget it."

"If you're sure…"

"I am." Annabeth confirmed, leaning forward to give him a quick kiss on the lips.

He stumbled off, looking somewhat drunk, and Annabeth giggled.

_The next day…_

July 23, 1993

The day Annabeth Chase was born.

Not that she was going to remind anyone.

But if they remembered…

"Wise Girl!" Percy shouted.

"What?" Annabeth asked, secretly hoping that he was coming to wish her a happy birthday.

"There's a baby dolphin stuck in a net a little ways out. It's a two person job. Can you help? We need to hurry!"

"Of course!" Annabeth said, following him, "Just remember, I need to breathe!"

They worked on the dolphin, quickly getting the net off him. Then he could finally swim to the surface and breathe.

"Well done," Annabeth panted. The little dolphin had worn her out.

The dolphin's mother came up and made several clicking noises. Percy smiled and spoke in the same kinds of sounds.

Two other dolphins swam up and Percy took one's fin, motioning to Annabeth to take the other dolphin's fin.

She did, and the two hitched a ride back in sight of the shore.

"Annabeth! Percy!" Chiron trumpeted. "Where have you been?"

"Saving a baby dolphin," Annabeth said tiredly.

Percy waved his hand and suddenly both were dry.

"Well, happy birthday, m'dear." He said.

A panicked look passed over Percy's face.

"Happy birthday, Wise Girl. Eighteen. That's impressive. "

"Thanks, Seaweed Brain. I'm going to my cabin quickly. You know the birthday privileges, right?"

"Sure!" Percy said cheerfully. "You can sit with me."

"I was actually planning on sitting with Piper." Annabeth laughed as the shocked expression crossed his face.

"Hey!" He yelped when he got it.

"Bye, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth giggled.

_With Percy or, more accurate in this situation, Seaweed Brain._

Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap. He had forgotten that it was her birthday, so her present wasn't completely ready.

Εκείνη που παλεύει με τη Σοφία was a dagger, and he had gotten it for Annabeth. It was beautifully made, and he was proud of having found it. _But what if she didn't like it?_

He quickly shoved it in a box and ran to lunch, the box tucked haphazardly under his arm. He set it down at his table and ran to get his food, ran to give food to Aphrodite, Athena, Eros, and Poseidon.

"Hey Perce," Annabeth smiled when he sat down. She was able to sit at any table she chose because it was her birthday.

"Hey Annabeth," Percy smiled.*

He held up the box.

"I got this for you."

"Thanks!" Truly, she had been expecting him to forget.

She slowly opened the box, Percy bursting with excitement beside her. A dagger? She was shocked. It really wasn't what she expected from him. But it was what she needed.

"Do you like it?" Percy asked, worry evident in his voice.

She just reached up and kissed him.

Εκείνη που παλεύει με τη Σοφία

She who Fights with Wisdom

**AN: **

***This is a smile, for anyone who is smile deprived. :)**


End file.
